Truth Or Dare
by RaquelErin
Summary: Loren and her friends are playing truth or dare, it's her turn and she says "dare" one of the guys tells her that she has to go on tour with Eddie Duran for a month, now she has to go on tour with Eddie Duran the famous Rockstar that she doesn't like at all. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

Loren and her friends are playing truth or dare, it's her turn and she says "dare" one of the guys tells her that she has to go on tour with Eddie Duran for a month, now she has to go on tour with Eddie Duran the famous Rockstar that she doesn't like at all. What will happen between them?

(Loren asked some friends over to hang out, Loren wasn't famous, but some of her friends were, Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner and Demi Lovato and Melissa her best friend she isn't famous but she would really want to film a big movie, Loren write songs in her room and sings them for her family and friends they always said that she needed to do something with her voice but she never really believed them, her friends had arrived and they started to play Truth or dare)

Demi: okay Justin you first

Justin: truth

Demi: is it true that you woke up in your underwear at that party last night?

Justin: (embarrassed) yes

(They all laughed)

Justin: Loren now it's your turn

Loren: dare

Justin: well, I have a cool idea, you hate Eddie Duran, right?

Loren: I don't hate him but he always thinks that he could have every girl, I hate that, and I heard some rumors about him

Mel: what rumors?

Loren: he cheated on his ex-girlfriend

Mel: oh boy that's sad

Justin: okay girls, let's leave the subject. Loren you have to go on tour with Eddie Duran for a whole month,

Loren: are you serious?

Justin: yeah

Taylor: I like that idea maybe we will have a new Hollywood couple soon

Demi: they will look cute together

Loren: shut up! I will never fall in love with him I will not even like him

(everything was planned, Loren was leaving today, she packed her stuff and left outside, she said goodbye to her mom and left, the driver was already waiting for her and she stepped in, the driver told her that they first picked up Eddie and then left to the airplane, when they had arrived at Eddie's house she stepped out the car and waited for him, he came out of the door with his backpack and suitcase, he looked at Loren and his mouth dropped, how could she be so beautiful, Eddie was standing there that felt like an hour so she coughed soft and waited for him to get inside the car, they both stepped in the car and drove away, Loren was looking really annoying every time Eddie tried to talk to her, he didn't know what was the matter, )

***so this is a little part off the story, this is my second story, check out my other one, it's called REAL DIFFERENT, I will update soon a new chapter! –RaquelErin***


	2. Chapter 2

(Loren and Eddie were on their way to the airport and still every time Eddie tried to talk to Loren she looked annoying and didn't answer the way Eddie expected, Loren sat on the other side of the car, as far as possible from Eddie, he didn't know why she did so stupid, he really wanted to know the girl that he needs to be hanging out with a whole month. So he tried one more time)

Eddie: so why are you doing this? (Eddie asked a little hesitate, he was a little afraid of her reaction, at first Loren didn't hear Eddie because she was wearing headphones, so he tried again, with no succeed, he touched her shoulder and she puts down her headphones, she was looking really confused and annoyed again , Eddie tried it again) "So why are you doing this?"

Loren: (she finally answered) you mean go on a tour with you? (Still a little annoyed)

Eddie: yeah (he started to get more hope, he really wished that they could be friends someday, but he first needs to find out why she act this way)

Loren: I played truth or dare with my friends, and I said dare of course (laughing in herself about her stupid decision she made back then) so they came with the idea to let me spend a month with you on your tour

Eddie: you sound like it's a hell to hang out with me, I'm nice and I won't bite, or is it because of my music? (he looked questioning at her) you don't like my music ? (he was a little shocked, but also in disbelieve) (he saw her smile across her face and felt a little spark through his chest, he was shocked by what he felt, but he let it go)

Loren: well, it's not that I don't like your music, I just don't like you (she said in a serious but playfully way)

Eddie: why not? Everybody likes me? (he said with is one million dollar smile, but Loren didn't seem to bother)

Loren: maybe because you think that everybody likes you (she looked at him but couldn't stand it his eyes they were so brown, so beautiful… Loren stop it.. You don't like him remember, oh his smile, okay stop it,… )

Eddie: that's because I'm likable..

Loren: no you're not (she said while looking right in his eyes)

Eddie: (sad looking with puppy eyes) so you don't like me?

Loren: no

(then the car suddenly stops)

Driver: we have arrived Mr. Duran

Eddie: thanks

(Eddie and Loren stepped out of the car, they checked in and walked over to the private jet, Eddie stepped aside and let Loren go first, Eddie's manager Jake was already waiting in the plane, and also Kelly was with him, Loren saw that there were only two places left, so she had to sit again next to Eddie, she looked annoyed again and sat down, this flight was gonna be longer then I thought, she thought to herself. After a few minutes the plane left and Jake and Kelly were doing business at their tablets, Loren was sitting by the window and looking at the last parts of LA, after an hour Brenda came in asking if someone wanted to drink something, Loren ordered an ice tea and a sandwich she forgot to eat breakfast this morning, Eddie ordered cola and also a sandwich, Jake and Kelly only ordered some drinks and they started working on their tablets again, Eddie and Loren ate their sandwiches, then Loren started talking to Eddie, he was surprised but didn't let it show)

Loren: so, how long is this flight gonna take? (she asked Eddie with a little hesitate she felt a little guilt for letting him think she didn't like him, but she really didn't and still does, but now she's starting to get to know him better she has changed he mind a little)

Eddie: we only have three hours left and then we will arrive (he said with a soft smile on his face, Loren smiled back at him, he was surprised, is she finally giving up on the hard to get act?)

Loren: okay thanks Eddie (she smiled at him)

Eddie: so tell me something about yourself? (Curious about everything, he doesn't know why, but he got the feeling that he needs to know who this girl is)

Loren: what do you wanna know?  
>Eddie: Everything (he laughed soft and Loren did the same, Loren told him about her mom and friends and also about her music, she felt a connection between them but she lets it go for now, Eddie also told a lot about himself, they learned a lot about each other and laughed a lot, Eddie felt also a connection but didn't show it, they had fun and after three hours of talking, laughing they had landed, they stepped out of the plane, everywhere were fans screaming Eddie's name and Eddie waved back at them, he took some pictures and signed some autographs, then they had to go to the hotel to check in, Eddie had his first concert tomorrow and now he had the time to show Loren around this beautiful place, called London)<p>

***this is chapter 2! I hope you like it, leave some reviews and ideas! Love, Raquel***


	3. Chapter 3

(Eddie and loren first went to their hotel, when they arrived they waited for their room keys, but then something happened that they didn't expected.)

Jake: uhmm, loren.. because it was a last minute thing that you were going with us and I totally forgot that I needed to reserve an extra room for you, and the whole hotel is already full, do you mind sharing a room with Eddie for this week?

Loren: (mad and disappointed, she liked Eddie a little but not that much to share a room with, they barely know each other) fine, but Jake make sure you reserve the next time!

Jake: I know, I'm sorry I totally forgot. (he looked guilty, but he also didn't care that much but he didn't show it on his face)

Eddie: can I have my key now? (he wasn't sure if he was happy with this either, he liked loren actually a lot, but they barely knew each other..)

Loren: it's our key now.

Eddie: fine, can I have our key now?

(Jake gave their key and they left to their room, when they opened it they saw that there was only one double bed,)

Eddie's POV:

We had an amazing time on the plane, we talked nice and laughed a lot, but when Jake told loren that they needed to share a room he saw that really annoying look on her face again, what the hell is it with her, I hope that It will get better, I really do, I will show her my true self, but if that doesn't work than I really give it up.

I walked up to the bed and replaced the blankets, I saw that it was a double bed, but made with two beds, I moved the other one so they were separate, and looked for an extra blanket, nice there is only one blanket, really? Oh I almost forgot, I brought an extra blanket with me.

Loren! I yelled from the bedroom to the living room, she yelled back and walked up to me.

I replaced one bed so we both have our own bed, but they only left one blanket, but I brought one with me, so you can have that one.

Yeah sure, here you go, you can have your own blanket, and I have this one. She said while putting it on her bed. I just looked at her, what the hell is wrong? I was really getting irritated, but I kept myself calm. I really need to take her somewhere, maybe we can go shopping.. I will ask her later.

Loren's POV:

I really wanna be nice to him but I just can't I don't wanna fall in love again, I almost died because of my ex-boyfriend, I know that Eddie won't do that to me, but I also thought that about my ex, and look at what he did to me, I will be more nicer to him, but I will keep it low, I really don't wanna get hurt again. Literally.

So loren, do you want me to guide you a little around here in London? He said to me, at first I really wanted to say "no" but then I realised that I need to give him a change.

Yeah I would like that I said back we left our room and told Jake and Kelly that we were going outside, they agreed and we left the hotel.

***hey guys! I got a lot of ideas for this story! I won't make this story to long, just because I don't want to lose inspiration, I'm already working on this story so that I can upload more! I will update soon! Love, Raquel* **


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV:

So why are you always acting so annoyed? I asked loren

I don't want to talk about it Eddie, just let it go, let's make fun of this afternoon? Okay? She asked me with a little attitude but I saw also guilt in her eyes, I really still have no idea why she's acting this way, but I will let it go for now. I really wanna show her something, I've been here a few times before, and everywhere I have my own places where I go to think, it has an amazing view, and it's really inspiring.

I wanna show you something I said to her looking in those brown eyes, they were really beautiful, she looked back into mine, looking for a reason why, it was like she was reading my mind, I saw a little hesitate in her eyes and, but after that she approved and I told the driver the place, we arrived at my spot and I took the view in, loren did the same, she was looking amazed by the view. I smiled a little and was happy that she liked it, at least that's what I think, I'm not sure, she sat down at the edge and I sat next to her.

Loren's POV:

I didn't know that Eddie loved places like this, I got my own little place to think in LA but I never thought that Eddie had a real heart, of course he has a heart and yes of course he feels too, but I never expected this from him, maybe he isn't that bad,

This is beautiful I said still taking the view in.

Yeah it is, Eddie said, I saw in the corner of my eye that he was looking at me, but I was still looking at the view.

How did you find this spot? I asked

He told me that he was here five years ago for a holiday, when he was walking around and then he was almost hit by a car, he jumped of the side of the road and fell, he rolled down and when he stopped he stood up and saw where he was, he saw a beautiful view, it inspired him and he came here after that every time when he was in London, and he also told me that I was the first person that he showed that too, not even his dad knew that he had this little place to think when he was in London. We started talking again and we actually had an great time we laughed a lot and I started to see the nice guy in him, sometimes he was still like a little boy with those spark in those beautiful brown eyes but I also saw some sadness, we started walking around and we bought some clothes and we ate dinner together at some little café, he told me about his mother's dead, I felt his sadness and he had some tears falling down his cheeks, I really wanted to take them away, but I just can't.

After some hours we both were really getting tired, we took a cap and after we had arrived back at the hotel we walked to the elevator and left to our room, we both sat down, I was sitting on the couch and Eddie was sitting in the chair right in front of me, we started watching some TV and ten minutes later I saw that Eddie had fallen asleep, I decided to not wake him up yet, I took a short shower and put on some pyjama's after that I woke Eddie up, he was so cute when he was sleeping.

Eddie .. Eddie, I whispered in his ear, after a few times calling his name he woke up and looked at me confused. He stood up and immediately fell back again, he was so tired, I helped him getting up and walked him to his bed, I took his shoes off and put the blankets over him, he fell asleep , I walked to my bed and also fell asleep really quick.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning,

(loren was still sleeping when Eddie woke up by the sound of a bird outside the window, he looked at his phone, to see what time it is, it was 8am, he looked over at loren and saw that she was still sleeping, he took the blanket off of him, and got slowly and soft out of bed, he walked over to the living room and decided to watch some TV, it was now, 8'30am and loren still wasn't awake, he decided to order some breakfast for the both of them, after a few minutes loren came out of the bedroom)

Loren's POV :

I woke up, and saw that Eddie wasn't in his bed anymore, I got out of bed and walked over to the living room, I saw Eddie watching TV, I was still wearing my pyjamas, I saw that Eddie was still wearing his clothes from last night, I laughed soft, and walked over to him

Good morning Eddie, I said still half asleep he looked at me and said "good morning to you too, sleeping queen" he laughed his most sexy sleepy smile at me, and I smiled back, "so are you hungry? I ordered some breakfast for the both of us" Eddie said, " yeah sure! I'm always hungry" I laughed and walked over to the couch, we watch some TV together and after ten minutes the room service came in and gave us our breakfast, we ate our breakfast and after that Eddie decided to take a shower first, after that I took a shower and got dressed, I decided to put my hair in a ponytail, after that we left downstairs, we told Jake and Kelly that we were going to shop some clothes for Eddie's concert, they agreed but told us that we needed to be back on time, for the soundtrack, we agreed and left. When we arrived at the big shopping mall in London we walked into some shops, Eddie didn't find something special, after we walked into a small vintage store we saw the perfect outfit for Eddie, he tried it on and it was fitting perfect, he was wearing black jeans with some holes in it and he was wearing an black "fake" leather, it showed a little bit of his muscular arms, I saw Eddie smiling at me "do you like it?" he asked with this curious look on his face, "yeah it fits you perfect" I said, but I soon realised what I had said, he smiled and bought the outfit, on our way back to the hotel we decided to eat some lunch, we had ordered pastrami sandwiches, and some milkshakes, when we ate out food we talked about tonight, Eddie was a little nervous, at first I didn't believe him but I can really start seeing this nice guy in him.

Eddie's POV:

Loren and I had bought an outfit for the concert tonight, when I asked her if she liked it she told me that it fits me perfect, does this mean something or is she just being nice, I will found out later, on our way back to the hotel we grab some lunch and took a cap back to the hotel, when we walked inside I saw that Jake was already waiting for me, "Eduardo! You got an hour to fresh yourself up and then the driver will be here to pick us up, to bring us to the arena for tonight! We will do a soundtrack and after that we need to grab a quick diner and we can leave back to the arena, you will get some fresh ups and then you're ready for your first concert" Jake said with his tablet in his left hand and his telephone in the other one, he only looked up when I answered "yeah sure, I will see you in an hour" we said our goodbyes and me and loren left upstairs. We had arrived upstairs and I sat down on the big chair, loren fell on the couch and closed her eyes a second, she must be tired of all the walking, we really were walking around for almost 3 hours, I looked at her and realised that she was really beautiful, she was smart, she had the cutest smile and her voice sounds like angels to me, I stood up and walked over to her, I sat next besides her and looked her in the eyes, I saw hurt and I saw that she was scared of me, she looked away soon.

Loren's POV:

I really like Eddie, he is nice, hot and those eyes, but I need to keep it simple between us, I don't wanna get hurt again, I decided to make a cup of thee and I asked Eddie if he wanted some too, "no thank you, I think I'm gonna take a quick shower," I he said, I saw a little regret in his eyes, what happened? When Eddie walked to the bathroom, I decided to take my little notebook out of my backpack and decided to work on a song, I wrote some lyrics and sung some parts of it, I immediately stopped when I heard the shower go off, I didn't want Eddie to know that I write songs, because then I need to sing in front of him and my songs aren't that good, I know that my friends and family are telling me that they are really good but I think that they just say It, just because they know me. I put on the TV and waited for Eddie to come back. After a few minutes I heard Eddie walking out of the bedroom into the living room I turned around and smiled at him, I fixed my make-up a little and changed clothes, we left to the arena for Eddie's soundtrack.

Eddie's POV:

When we had arrived downstairs, I saw Jake and Kelly already waiting for us, quick after that we left the hotel to the arena, I'm still a little confused about loren, sometimes she is sweet and cute and acting that she likes me, and the other time I feel uncomfortable around her, like she is a whole other person, I will ask her later tonight, maybe after the show, I really don't wanna ruin it right now. We were on our way to the arena, Jake and Kelly were working on their tablets, like always, and me and loren were sitting on the other side of the car, just looking out of the window and sometimes a little conversation.

Few hours later

We came back from the arena, my soundtrack went well, and loren was still acting all nicely, after the soundtrack we decided to take a quick diner at some restaurant nearby, and now were heading back to the arena to get me ready for the concert tonight, there were already fans waiting outside, also the paparazzi was involved, they were asking questions about loren, if she was my girlfriend, why was she on tour with me, but we just walked passed them and walked inside, with four bodyguards around us, we did some last touch ups with my hair, and I changed clothes, I was now wearing the clothes I bought today, I had to go up in 5 minutes, me and loren were chilling a little bit before I had to go on stage. "so rock star, are you nervous?" loren asked, "a little bit actually" I said with a little smile on my face, when I looked at loren I saw her laughing, "what's so funny miss Tate?" I asked her loren was still laughing, "I always thought you weren't afraid of anything, and now this little boy over there is afraid of performing" she said still laughing, I still didn't understand why she was laughing "oh so you think that's funny? Do you wanna try it? Maybe then you understand" I said a little playfully, "no I really don't want anyone to hear my songs" she said. What did loren just say? "I didn't know you wrote your own songs" I said, "no I don't, I was just talking along with you" she said but I didn't believe it, but then Jake came in my dress room to tell me that I needed to get on stage. I said goodbye to loren and she wished me luck, I smiled and walked out on stage.

Loren's POV:

Why the hell did I say that to Eddie, I hope he did believe the lie I told him, I really don't want him to hear my songs. I walked behind Eddie and stayed backstage, Eddie first said hi to all of his fans, and after that he sung to songs, when Eddie was starting on his next song I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and turned around, I saw a man standing behind me, I didn't recognised the guy, but then he started to ask me questions about me and Eddie, if we were a couple, why I was on tour with him, I explained the story about why I was on tour with him, and that's the only answer I replied on. He kept asking me questions and I didn't know what to do anymore, luckily Jake saw me and walked over to me, he called the security and they pushed guy out of the building, I was happy that I left, and after that Eddie had two more songs left to sing, one day at a time and something in the air, I knew the lyrics so I started to sing along, really soft because Jake was standing behind me, after the concert we said goodbye to everyone and we left the arena, we arrived at the hotel, Eddie was too tired to do something else, so we decided to go to bed.

The next morning

We stood up, today we had nothing special, only Eddie had one interview on the end of the day, we ate breakfast and after that we just watch some TV, when we turned the TV on, we saw the news, it was all about me and Eddie.. when suddenly one of the guys started talking about me, he said that he spoke with me and that I told him that Eddie and I were an couple, and that that was the reason why I was on tour with him, Eddie was now looking furious at me.

***that was chapter 5, it's been a while I uploaded but I needed some time to write this chapter, I asked a friend for some ideas and this is what I made out of it, tomorrow is my last day of school and then I have a school break, I will try to upload more! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know what you think, and leave ideas! Love, Raquel* **


End file.
